Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a damper assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, certain embodiments relate to valves used in conjunction with a vehicle damper.
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a dampening component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, like helical springs, are used with some type of viscous fluid-based dampening mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel. In some instances features of the damper or spring are user-adjustable. What is needed is an improved method and apparatus for varying dampening characteristics.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.